An Unlikely Love: (Canopus X Rhongomiant)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Heartbroken over Barbatos' rejection, Rhongomiant seeks solace in the arms of the shy and innocent Canopus...


**CHAPTER 1**

Rhongomiant watched the two lovers toss about on the grassy bank of the river. Seeing them together was slow torture, but he couldn't seem to look away. Why he was there, he didn't know, but when he'd seen Barbatos and Ikutachi walking hand in hand that morning, he couldn't help but follow. Keeping out of sight, he'd found a spot underneath a large willow tree. It provided a perfect view and good cover, so he could watch without being seen.

The two lovers were completely lost in one another; oblivious to everything around them. They made love like it was their first and last time, and the way Barbatos held Ikutachi was both frightening and beautiful to watch. Even from his position, Rhongomiant could tell Barbatos was walking a thin line: On one side he offered Ikutachi endless pleasure. On the other, unimaginable pain. Yet every time he thought Barbatos was about to lose control, Ikutachi would temper the Phantom's passion with a gentle touch or kiss. It was unlike anything Rhongomiant had ever seen.

He sighed longingly. How he envied Ikutachi. How he wished it was him in Barbatos' arms. What an incredible feeling it must be to be worshiped so…

"That could have been you." He whispered to himself bitterly. "If only you'd confessed sooner."

Rhongomiant had loved Barbatos for longer than he could remember. For months, he'd tried to tell Barbatos the truth: That he saw him as more than just a friend. But every time Rhongomiant tried to broach the subject, he lost his nerve. He was afraid that if he confessed, he'd lose his friend forever. And wouldn't that be worse? Surely having Barbatos as a friend was better than nothing at all. It seemed like such a simple concept. Love him, but don't tell him. Easy, right?

Not at all… The unfortunate truth is that love is not an emotion easily hidden. It's only a matter of time before all the feelings you tried so desperately to secret away, start bubbling to the surface. And once it starts, it's impossible to stop.

Rhongomiant reached his breaking point late one Friday evening. It was the night he, Barbatos and a few other daemons gathered to drink and catch up. It was a weekly event, and Rhongomiant looked forward to it since it was one of the few times he and Barbatos got to hang out.

Looking back, Rhongomiant wasn't entirely sure how he and Barbatos ended up alone in one of Master Akasha's bathrooms, but such details are usually forgotten when copious amounts of alcohol are involved. One thing led to another, and the next thing Rhongomiant knew, he was trying to jump Barbatos on the bathroom sink.

Several things happened after that, but none of them included him and Barbatos making love and living happily ever after…

Rhongomiant had never been so embarrassed in his life, but to Barbatos' credit, he let him down graciously. It's hard to call flat out rejection gracious, but Rhongomiant could tell Barbatos was trying his damnedest to let him down easy. So, despite feeling like he'd just had his heart ripped out and stomped on, Rhongomiant couldn't bring himself to be mad at the Phantom. Especially since his reason for turning down him down was such a good one. Apparently, Barbatos was in love.

That night, no one could have said Barbatos wasn't a gentleman. Sure he was rough around the edges, but even a demon like him could be kind and compassionate when he wanted to be. And that fateful evening, in the middle of the first floor bathroom, Barbatos proved it. Sadly, all the kindness and compassion in the world could not save Rhongomiant from a broken heart.

Barbatos never told him who it was he loved, and Rhongomiant never asked. In fact, that was the last time Rhongomiant went to see Barbatos. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to see his old friend; it was more like he _couldn't_. Not without reliving the horrible rejection all over again.

Recovering from a heart break is rough no matter how you look at it, but Rhongomiant had been doing well for the most part. He kept himself busy with battles and events, and even took up a few new hobbies. But, just when he thought he was finally going be okay, Barbatos called. And just like that, Rhongomiant fell in love all over again…

Whoever said hindsight is twenty/twenty was a genius. And if Rhongomiant had been half as smart, he never would have gone to see Barbatos that night. In fact, if Rhongomiant had any sense at all, he would have left the moment he saw Ikutachi in Barbatos' room.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Ikutachi was there, and it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize the two were completely mad about each other. But the thing about love is that it makes you blind. It makes you hope for all the things you want, even when you know you can't have them. In short, it makes you a fool.

And what a fool Rhongomiant had been. He'd let himself be used in hopes of turning the Phantom's affections towards him. He should have known Barbatos would choose Ikutachi.

_Damn you hindsight…_

Once again, Rhongomiant was forced to sweep up the pieces of his shattered heart. But this time, moving on was damn near impossible. He had tasted the forbidden fruit that was Barbatos, and, God help him, he wanted more. It was times like this Rhongomiant asked himself if it was better to have loved and lost, or never to have loved at all. In the end, he decided it didn't really matter. Either way his heart was broken. Now here he was, watching the lovers in tearful silence.

"Hello, Rhongo-san!"

Rhongomiant nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Geez, Canopus! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, did I startle you? I saw you sitting here alone and thought you might want some company." Canopus glanced over to where Rhongomiant was looking. "Is that…" He paused, squinting for a moment. "Oh wow, I didn't know those two were a couple." He frowned, cocking his head to the side. "Or that a position like that was even possible."

"Will you get down?!" Rhongomiant grabbed Canopus' hand, pulling him to the ground. "Do you want them to see us?!"

"Well, I don't think they're paying much attention to us at the moment, but I suppose you're right. It would be terribly awkward if they knew we were here. And it would certainly be rude of us to keep watching." Canopus turned his quizzical gaze to Rhongomiant. "But if you're so worried about being caught, Rhongo-san, why are you here?"

"I… Umm…" Rhongomiant tried to think of a good excuse, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't tell Canopus that he was pretty much stalking the couple, so he turned the question back on the Divina. "Wait a second, what are _you_ doing here?"

Canopus smiled so brightly it made Rhongomiant want to shield his eyes.

"I came to sail my boat!" He lifted the small wooden contraption in his hand. "Sirius helped me make it. She was supposed to come and sail it with me, but she and Ypsilon decided to have a girl's day."

_Damn it!_ Of course the Divina would have a perfectly reasonable explanation for being there!

"What about you?" Canopus asked.

_Crap! Think of something! _

"I, uh, came here to meditate. This is one of my favorite spots."

Canopus nodded, immediately accepting Rhongomiant's excuse. "It is the perfect place for it. Well, minus the show going on over there."

"Yeah, I know right?" Rhongomiant replied, laughing weakly. "I was actually getting ready to leave."

"Really? I must have perfect timing then! How about coming with me to sail my boat? It's not mediation, but the spot I go to is quiet and peaceful. I think you'll like it. And there's certainly none of that going on."

They both turned back to where the couple was making love. They were sitting up, Ikutachi's legs wrapped around Barbatos' waist. Rhongomiant sighed. He remembered doing that very same position with Barbatos, and it had been nothing short of amazing…

"Are you alright, Rhongo-san? Your skin looks flushed."

For half a second, he'd forgotten Canopus was there. "I'm perfectly fine." Rhongomiant said, clearing his throat. "I think I'll be going now. Good day to you, Canopus,"

"Wait!" He called out, grabbing Rhongomiant's arm. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"About sailing with me."

"Oh, right. I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure?"

It was hard to say no to the Divina, especially when he looked so disappointed. He reminded Rhongomiant of a toddler, all full of excitement and wonder. He almost considered going with Canopus, but then he remembered how miserable he was, and decided alcohol would be a much better option than sailing…

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head back and grab some lunch. I missed breakfast this morning."

"Oh, then how about I join you? We can go sailing after."

"I'm sorry, Canopus." Rhongomiant replied. "I kind of want to be alone."

Canopus smiled; his eyes somewhat sad. "I understand. Take care, Rhongo-san." The Divina headed down the hill and towards the river, careful to avoid the two below.

Rhongomiant lingered a moment, watching as the two lovers brought each other to climax. Unable to bear the image of them together any longer, he made his way back towards the house.

**CHAPTER 2**

Canopus sat at the edge of the river bed, tossing stones into its clear depths. His thoughts were on Rhongomiant and the sadness he seen in the Anima's eyes as he'd watched Barbatos and Ikutachi. Canopus wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, but even he could see Rhongomiant's obsession with the Phantom.

For the life of him, Canopus couldn't understand why Rhongomiant insisted on torturing himself. It was obvious who Barbatos loved, yet the Anima continued to watch and wait; hoping for the day Barbatos would finally see him. In fact, Rhongomiant was so caught up in what he couldn't have, that he didn't see the one person who loved him the most standing right in front of him.

"If only you'd look at me." Canopus whispered.

He got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his pants. He'd sailed his boat for quite a while, but for some reason it wasn't as enjoyable as he'd envisioned. Deciding to call it a day, he headed home.

Canopus arrived with enough time to wash up before dinner, so he gathered his things and made his way towards the baths. This was usually a good time to bathe since everyone was either still out or preparing dinner. He pulled the door open, a cloud of steam swirling out around him.

This was one of ten baths throughout Master Fera's mansion. It was the smallest and least used, which was why Canopus made the trip to the relatively secluded section of the house. Like the other baths, there was a large communal bath in the center. For those who preferred more privacy, there were several smaller baths off to the sides.

Unlike most of his daemon counterparts, Canopus preferred to bathe alone, so he made his way to one of the private baths in the far corner of the room. It was hard to see with all the steam, so he kept his eyes on the floor directly ahead of him. Just as he made his final turn, he slammed into someone, their mist covered bodies tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Canopus exclaimed, trying to extract himself from the tangle of limbs. "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

"I think so. What about you?"

Canopus froze, recognizing the voice immediately. _Rhongomiant_.

He looked down at Rhongomiant, swallowing nervously. The Anima was completely naked; obviously fresh out of the bath. His skin was still damp; soft and warm to the touch. There was a lovely flush in his cheeks, most likely from the heat, and his golden hair glistened with tiny droplets of water. And if that wasn't enough, he smelled of fresh jasmine and vanilla; a dangerously heady concoction.

"Canopus? Are you hurt?"

"I… I…"

"You?"

Canopus was suddenly dizzy. He knew what he wanted to say, but, God help him, all he could think about was ravishing Rhongomiant right there on the bathroom floor. He needed to get up. He was in a dangerous position. Literally!

"I-I'm okay." He managed to get out.

"Oh, good." Rhongomiant replied in relief. "You scared me for a minute." He paused, his borrow furrowing. "Umm, are you going to get off of me, or what?"

The Anima shifted beneath him, his hips wriggling invitingly. Canopus hissed involuntarily, the evidence of his arousal becoming increasingly obvious. He tried to stay calm, desperately latching onto his last shred of sanity. But with Rhongomiant squirming beneath him, it was proving to be impossible.

Almost immediately, Rhongomiant stopped moving. He stared up at Canopus, his blue eyes wide with alarm. There was no hiding it now. No way to deny what Canopus knew Rhongomiant could feel against his leg.

"Canopus." Rhongomiant said cautiously. "You need to get off of me right now."

Canopus nodded in response, but made no move to get up. Instead he just stared at Rhongomiant, letting himself fall deeper into his sapphire gaze. He wondered if the Anima knew how incredibly handsome he was, or how unbelievably stunning his piercing blue eyes were? It seemed unfair for one person to be that damn beautiful… Canopus leaned forward, all sense of reason vanishing.

Canopus had never kissed anyone before; not once. But in that moment, he decided he would never kiss another. Everything he'd ever felt for Rhongomiant increased tenfold. All the love, all the desire. It surged forth like tidal wave.

Despite this being Canopus' first time, there was a part of him that instinctively knew what do. Lifting his hips, he used his knee to part Rhongomiant's leg. There was a sigh of protest from Rhongomiant, but Canopus ignored it, settling comfortably between the Anima's legs. _It's too late to stop now._ That was Canopus' last thought before he removed the towel from around his waist; the last thing separating him from Rhongomiant…

**CHAPTER 3**

This was bad. Very bad. Rhongomiant knew he needed to stop this before they reached the point of no return. He'd felt Canopus' arousal growing against his leg, and he could see the haze of lust building in his eyes.

Never had Rhongomiant considered Canopus as a potential lover. He was so clumsy and awkward, that it was hard to see him as anything more than a child. But here he was, underneath the Divina, and as far as Rhongomiant could tell, there was nothing childlike about him.

"Canopus, you need to get off me right now."

When Canopus leaned forward to kiss him, Rhongomiant knew the Divina was beyond control. He tried to push him away, but Canopus used the weight of his body to keep him firmly in place. Rhongomiant was trapped.

For about 25 seconds, Rhongomiant tried to think of a way to get himself out of his current predicament. But then, somewhere around the 26 second mark, he decided that he wasn't exactly _unhappy_ about what was happening. Perhaps it was all the steam getting to him, or maybe it was the need for comfort that made him weak against Canopus' assault. Regardless, Rhongomiant was starting to get sucked into the moment. And when Canopus removed his towel, putting them skin to skin at last, Rhongomiant made no move to stop him...

What happened next was so sudden and unexpected, that Rhongomiant had no time to prepare himself. Canopus thrust forward, tearing into him. He cried out in pain, his eyes flying open. He threw Canopus off of him, the haze of desire evaporating instantly.

"What the hell, Canopus?!"

Canopus blinked in confusion, clearly unaware of what he'd just done.

"Did I hurt you, Rhongo-san?!" His eyes were wide with panic; his voice a mixture of terror and remorse. "Are you alright?!"

"What the f*ck do you think?!" He shouted, picking up Canopus' towel and throwing it at him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. It's my first time, and I just… I don't know, I guess I lost control!" He ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe I forced myself on you like that!"

When Rhongomiant said nothing, Canopus crawled towards him, his hand reaching out to touch his leg. Rhongomiant instinctively pulled back, using his foot to push the Divina away.

"Don't you dare come near me!"

Canopus shrunk back, his eyes watering and his bottom lip shaking as if he were about to cry. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he wisely remained quiet. Keeping his eyes on the Divina, Rhongomiant shifted to his side so he could try and stand. He winced in pain, reaching towards the wall for support.

"Here, let me help you." Canopus said, jumping to his feet.

"No! You just stay right there!"

Canopus ran both hands through his hair. "I am so sorry, Rhongo-san! I didn't mean to hurt you! You have to believe me!"

"Will you please keep your voice down?!" Rhongomiant snapped, pulling himself up. "There might be other people in here!"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"And stop apologizing! What's done is done. Besides, this is partly my fault anyway. I could have stopped you if I really wanted to, but I didn't. We're both at fault here, so let's just call it even okay?"

"But…"

"No buts!" Rhongomiant said, holding his hand to stop whatever the Divina was about to say. "You and I are going to forget this ever happened, got it?"

Not waiting for an answer, Rhongomiant put on his robe, hastily tying the strap. He gathered his things as quickly as he could, desperate to get away. The entire situation was extremely awkward, especially with Canopus standing there, butt-naked and staring at him like a lost puppy dog. He just wanted to get back to his room and forget the whole thing.

"W-what if I don't want to forget?" Canopus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rhongomiant closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and counted to three before he responded. "This is not up for discussion, Canopus. What happened here will never leave this room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but does it have to be like this?" Canopus took Rhongomiant's hand in his. "I know what I did is unforgivable, but if you give me the chance to make this up to you, I will prove my feelings are sincere. I love you, Rhongo-san, and I want to be with you and no one else."

Rhongomiant snatched his hand away, his anger rising. "Listen to me very carefully, Canopus. What happened just now was a mistake, nothing more. There will never be anything between us, do you understand?"

"Why not?" Canopus insisted. "Is it because of Barbatos? He doesn't love you, surely you can see that! Why do continue to pine after someone who doesn't want you?!"

Rhongomiant punched Canopus so hard, he might have accidentally broken his hand. The Divina fell back, slamming into the floor.

"You asshole! You practically rape me on the bathroom floor, and you think the reason I don't want to be with you is because of someone else?!"

Canopus clutched the left side of his face, a trickle of blood sliding from his nose. The Divina tried to answer, but Rhongomiant silenced him with one look.

"Never come near me again. Don't speak to me; don't even look at me! Whatever friendship we had before this is done."

Rhongomiant shoved past Canopus, exiting the bathroom as quickly as he could manage. But as the door closed behind him, he felt a small pang of guilt. The look on the Divina's face was one Rhongomiant knew very well. It was the look of one whose heart had been completely and utterly broken…

**CHAPTER 4**

_The heart dies a slow death…_ At least that's what the movie says. But somehow they failed to mention that the heart never really dies. On the contrary, it simply lingers at the moment right before death actually comes…

When his horrific encounter with Rhongomiant was all said and done, Canopus' only desire was to crawl into a dark hole and die. Since it would've taken entirely too much work to dig an actual hole, he'd settled for locking himself in his room and burrowing under his sheets. It wasn't a hole and he wasn't dead, but it would have to do.

For the past few days, he'd been hovering somewhere between sleep and awareness. There had been several knocks at his door, but when he'd refused to answer, the person on the other side had left. So when the sound of knocking started once more, Canopus ignored it. As expected, the knocking stopped, and he once again settled in for another day or so of wallowing in self-pity.

Just as Canopus started to drift into an uneasy sleep, the sound of the door rattling against the lock jolted him awake. He made no move towards the door, nor did he call out for the person to stop. Instead he tucked the blanket more tightly over his head, hoping whoever it was would eventually give up and go away. But when the muffled yelling started, he knew such hopes were lost.

The yelling was followed by what could only be described as someone trying to break down the door. Canopus tried to burrow deeper into the mattress. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed the door would hold. He groaned in despair when the shattering of wood echoed through the room.

"Canopus!" A woman's voice shouted loudly. "Canopus, I know you're under there! If you're trying to hide, then you should have found a better spot!"

_Sirius… _He thought miserably. _Definitely should have dug a hole…_

He heard the flick of the light switch, then the sound of her footsteps stomping towards the bed. Canopus braced himself for the encounter. She grabbed the top of covers, trying to yank them down, but Canopus held them in place.

"For the love of… Will you please stop acting like a child?!"

"Go away." He mumbled.

"He speaks!" She cried sarcastically.

"Calm down, Sirius."

Ypsilon must have entered the room at some point. Her voice of reason was usually the only thing that kept Sirius in check. He heard the sound of the curtains slide open and the window slide up.

"I would if Canopus would cooperate!"

"Well, yelling at him isn't going to help." Ypsilon replied. "Canopus, darling, what is going on? It's not like you to isolate yourself like this, especially from us. It's already been 3 days. We've tried giving you your space, but now it's time for an intervention."

"Yeah!" Sirius added, tugging at the blankets once more. "Now spill it!"

"Go away." Canopus repeated, desperately holding onto the folds of the blanket.

"We're not going anywhere." Ypsilon said coolly.

Canopus felt a soft pat on his back, then someone gently prying the fabric from his fingers. After spending so many days trapped inside the darkness of his room, the light blinded him.

"Turn off the lights!" He yelled hoarsely. "And why did you open the bloody windows?!"

"What are you, Dracula?" Sirius asked sternly, her hands on her hips. "Afraid you might burst into flames?!"

"Well, he certainly smells like him." Ypsilon said, holding her hand to her nose to block out the smell. "It reeks in here, Canopus. I'm just trying to get some air circulating. Plus you can do with some sun. You look terribly pale."

"Forget the sun, he needs a bath."

"I don't need sun or a bath. And if it smells so bad, then you're welcome to leave." He tried to pull the blanket back over his head, but Ypsilon refused to relinquish the covers. He gave her a sharp look, then rolled over angrily, turning his back to both women.

Sirius snorted angrily. "You are going to get out of this bed and take a bath if I have to drag you there myself!"

Sirius grabbed his arm and yanked him from the bed. Canopus didn't go without a fight, kicking and shouting the whole way. By the time it was said and done, the two female daemons had dragged him down to the baths, stripped him naked and tossed him into the steaming depths of the communal bath. For a moment Canopus flirted with the idea of drowning himself. It seemed like a fitting death for one so vile and wretched as him. Sadly, the opportunity was lost when Sirius dragged him to the surface.

"What the hell, Canopus!" She shouted, her shrill voice nearly bursting one of his ear drums. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Canopus spit out the water from his mouth, blinking to clear the water from his lashes. He looked up just in time to see Ypsilon wading ankle deep into the bath.

"You two can't be in here!" He cried angrily. "It's for males only!"

Sirius snorted. "Already taken care of. Ypsilon put the 'closed for cleaning' sign out front, so no one will be coming to save you."

"She's right." Ypsilon said, her tone a bit softer and more compassionate than Sirius. "Now, we can do this the easy way and let you wash yourself…"

"Or I'll hold you down while Ypsilon scrubs you clean." Siruis finished.

"Your choice." Ypsilon added.

"I can do it myself." Canopus mumbled, twisting out of Siruis' grasp.

Canopus refused to speak to either one as he washed 3 days' worth of dirt, sweat and tears from his face and body. The two women watched him closely as if he were about to escape any moment. He sighed angrily. They were like his sisters, but God help him if he didn't want to murder them sometimes. Surely they could see he wanted to be alone.

"I know what you're thinking." Ypsilon said, suddenly breaking the silence. "You wish we'd leave you alone. Am I right?"

"That obvious?" He muttered.

"I can read you like a book, Canopus." She continued. "But as your friends, Sirius and I cannot allow you to keep hiding like this. We want to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong. We're worried about you."

"Yeah." Sirius added. "And if we didn't do something about the smell coming from your room, Master Fera said he would sell you for 3 Golden Apples."

"Sirius!" Ypsilon exclaimed.

"What?" She asked innocently. "He should know."

Yspilon rolled her eyes. "What Sirius is trying to say, is that we all want what's best for you, but we can't help if we don't know what's going on."

They were worried about him. It was obvious from the concern written on both their faces. But how did he explain that he'd tried to rape his unrequited love on the bathroom floor. Geez, even in his head sounded horrible…

"I-I can't tell you." He said, dropping his gaze to the water. "It's too awful."

"Can't tell us?" Ypsilon asked in confusion. "But you tell us everything."

"I know, i-it's just…" He wiped away the tears beginning fall. "Please don't make me talk about it."

"What happened, Canopus?" Sirius asked, all her anger and frustration seeming to evaporate at the sight of his tears. "It can't be that bad."

"But it is! And if I tell you, you'll hate me, too."

"We could never hate you." Ypsilon said, slipping back into the water. When she reached Canopus, she pulled him into her arms. "We'll love you forever and always. Right, Sirius?"

"Definitely." Sirius replied, her tone genuine. "But don't expect me to get all huggy with you while you're naked."

Canopus couldn't stop the burst of laughter from his lips. He still felt like crawling into a hole and dying, and maybe if he cried enough, he could commit suicide via dehydration. But seeing the worry in both his best friend's eyes was enough to give him pause. After all, talking about it might actually help, right?

So he told them. Everything…

"You did what?!" Siruis shouted. Her left eye was beginning to twitch; a sure sign she was furious. "Poor Rhongomiant! He should have done more than punch you!"

"I feel terrible about the whole thing!" Canopus replied miserably. "I tried to apologize after, but he refused to listen. He hates me!"

"Can you blame him?" Ypsilon asked. "There aren't many who would forgive such an indiscretion. But…" She paused, tapping her lips with her index finger.

"But?" Canopus and Sirius asked in unison.

"Well, Rhongomiant isn't exactly weak. He could have stopped Canopus' assault at any time, but he didn't."

"So!" Sirius retorted. "It doesn't excuse Canopus' behavior. Which is unforgivable, by the way!" She added, giving Canopus a pointed glare.

"True." Ypsilon continued. "But it would suggest that the Anima wasn't entirely opposed to situation. And even after their failed attempt at intercourse, Rhongomiant seemed willing enough to forgive him. It was only after Canopus mentioned Barbatos' name that he became angry."

Sirirus rolled her eyes in frustration. "Just spit out whatever it is you're trying to say, Ypsilon. We have got all day."

Ypsilon gave Sirius a strange look, but continued. "What I'm trying to say, is that the reason why Rhongomiant got upset that night, probably had more to do with Barbatos than with Canopus. Or at least it seems that way based on Canopus' side of the story. I wasn't there, so I can't be entirely sure."

"Wait." Canopus replied, blinking in confusion. "So Rhongo-san is really mad at Barbatos?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. More like, whatever happened between the two of them, was more upsetting than what happened between the two of you."

Canopus frowned. Ypsilon had a way of speaking that easily confused him, so instead of asking her to explain it again, he asked the question burning in his mind. The one thing he truly wanted to know.

"Do you think I might still have a chance with Rhongo-san?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not on your life!" Sirius interjected.

"Sirius, please!" Ypsilon snapped. "You're really not helping."

"But I am!" She countered. "I'm trying to be brutally honest with him. No need getting his hopes up."

"I disagree." Ypsilon replied. "I think there is still hope for Canopus. But it doesn't matter which one of us is right. What matters right now is that Canopus needs to apologize."

"But I tried, Ypsilon! He wouldn't…"

Ypsilon held up her hand for silence. "You need to do it properly."

"Meaning?" Canopus asked.

"Meaning," Ypsilon punctuated, "not in an open bath while you're completely naked."

Canopus huffed in frustration, sinking down into the water so only his head was visible. She had a point. He really ought to apologize properly to Rhongo-san. He was just angry he hadn't thought of that first.

"Don't pout!" Sirius chastised. "It's your own damn fault. You're a grown man! You should be able to control your urges."

Ypsilon snickered softly. "You're one to talk."

Sirius turned bright red; her blush spreading all the way to her ears. She looked like she wanted to say something, but at the last moment decided not to.

"Anyway," Ypsilon continued, addressing Canopus once more, "you need to apologize to Rhongomiant properly. I know your actions were out of character, and I have a feeling Rhongomiant knows as well, but it doesn't change the fact that you hurt him. He deserves a sincere apology, delivered in a private and respectable location."

"And you should definitely have clothes on this time." Sirius added, her cheeks still sporting a rosy blush.

"I know that!" Canopus shot back.

"Do you?" She countered, her eyebrows rising questioningly.

Canopus gritted his teeth. "I will apologize to Rhongo-san. And I'll make sure to be completely dressed and not in a bathroom when I do it. Happy?"

"Yes." Sirius replied with a nod of approval. "And if I were you," she added, "I'd leave out the whole, _I'm in love with you_ part this time."

"Good idea." Ypsilon agreed. "Though you still have a chance to repair your friendship, I'm afraid anything more might be too optimistic."

It was hard to hear, but Canopus knew his friends were right. He needed to stop sulking and give Rhongomiant the apology he deserved. He'd done a terrible thing, and hiding from the world wasn't going to change that. The idea of further rejection from Rhongomiant filled Canopus with near crippling fear, but he knew that apologizing properly was the right thing to do.

"You're right." Canopus replied with more confidence than he had. "Both of you. I've tried to hide for too long. I need to face Rhongo-san as a man, and apologize for my behavior. Thank you for helping me see that."

Ypsilon smiled proudly. "There's the Canopus we know and love." She turned to Sirius. "Let's go. I think our work here is done."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Finish getting washed up." She added. "And if I were you, I would clean that room of yours. Master Fera was serious about selling you."

Canopus laughed softly. "I'll take care of it as soon as I get back to my room."

When the two women left, Canopus did as instructed, giving himself a good washing. He climbed out of the bath, drying off slowly as he tried to figure out of how he was going to apologize to Rhongomiant. He'd just pulled on his pants when there was a loud crashing sound on the other side of the bathroom….

**CHAPTER 5**

Rhongomiant stared down at his cell phone. In the span of about 15 minutes, he'd experienced a plethora of emotions ranging from shock, happiness, confusion, anger, and sadness. Needless to say, he was emotionally exhausted. Now, after finally admitting defeat, he sat on the edge of his bed, trying to answer one simple, yet terrifying question: To call, or not to call…

Just wanted to check on you. Haven't heard from you in a while and I'm starting to worry. Call me. We should talk.

-Sent from Barbatos via iPhone

Knowing Barbatos, he was legitimately worried about him, but it was obvious he was concerned as a friend only. Rhongomiant kept trying to remind himself of that fact. They were friends. Or at least they had been... Were they still friends considering what had taken place between them? He wanted to know the answer, but to find out would mean calling Barbatos. Talking to him. Hearing his voice. Rhongomiant wasn't entirely sure he was ready for that.

He had debated on deleting the message and forgetting it ever existed. But since that was obviously not going to happen, he elected to turn off his phone and hide it in the back of his night stand drawer. Exactly 7 minutes later, he was digging the phone out and turning it back on so he could read the message one more time.

"Just call him." He commanded himself; his thumb hovering for the green call button. "Get it over with."

Rhongomiant bit his lip, quickly running through all the possible outcomes of his calling. Nearly all of them ended up with him in tears.

"It can't be helped." He whispered softly.

Hitting the button, he raised the phone to his ear and braced himself for the worst.

"Hello?"

Rhongomiant froze. The voice on the other end was definitely not Barbatos.

"Uh, is Barbatos there?"

"He is, but he's in the shower."

"Oh, umm, then can you tell him I called? This is Rhongomiant."

The voice paused a moment. "Of course."

"Thank you." Rhongomiant replied quickly.

"Rhongomiant?" The voice said before he could hang up.

"Yes, Iku-san."

"Barbatos and I are officially back together. I don't want to sound petty or territorial, but I want you to know, so that there are no misunderstandings in the future. I'm not sure why you're calling, but I would prefer it if you never did so again."

There was no anger or malice in Ikutachi's voice. He was merely stating a fact, and making what could only be seen as a justifiable request. Friends or not, Rhongomiant had slept with Barbatos. The situation had become incredibly awkward, and calling the Phantom after the fact was perhaps a little bit inappropriate. Rhongomiant couldn't blame Ikutachi for drawing the line.

"My apologies, Iku-san. I meant no offense. Barbatos sent a message asking me to call."

"Oh." Ikutachi replied thoughtfully. "Then I suppose it can't be helped. I'll tell him you called."

"Thank you, Iku-san."

"Good bye, Rhongomiant."

Whelp, that had to be the most uncomfortable conversation he'd ever had in his entire life. He groaned, flopping back onto his bed. He took a few deep breaths, but it wasn't long before the tears started to flow.

"Damn it." He said to the empty room. "Why did I call?"

He laid there for a few minutes, struggling to get his emotions back under control. He'd been operating on auto-pilot the past few days, trying desperately not to think about any one thing for too long. But then his phone went off. Barbatos' name popped up on the screen, and just like that, he spiraled back into his dark pit of despair.

"I need to get out of this room."

Rhongomiant tossed the phone on the bed, determined not to pick it up for the rest of the day. He gathered his things and made his way down to the bath to wash up before heading out in search of alcohol. Copious amounts of alcohol.

He entered the bathroom through the back entrance, expecting to find the room empty. Since it was the middle of the afternoon, he'd figured everyone would be out and about. But low and behold, there was Canopus, Sirius and Ypsilon on the other side of the room. He thought it strange that the two women were in the male's bathroom, but then he decided he didn't care enough to find out why.

It didn't take long to get cleaned up, but by the time he finished, Sirius and Ypsilon had left the room, leaving Canopus to get dressed alone.

_ I should leave._

That was Rhongomiant's first thought. But Canopus was just stepping out of the water; his naked body completely exposed. Rhongomiant couldn't help but admire the sight. He watched from behind one of the doors of the private showers as Canopus dried himself off. Rhongomiant could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks as his body responded to the sight of Canopus' naked form. Despite his anger towards the Divina, he couldn't seem to control the physical reaction his body was having.

_Time to go_.

Rhongomiant found the strength to look away, then hurried quietly to the exit. He almost made it, too, but when he was just a few feet away from making his escape, he slipped on the damp floor. He and all his toiletries tumbled to the ground in a loud crash.

"Damn it!" He yelled, trying to pull himself up.

"Rhongo-san! Is that you?! Are you alright?!"

The next thing Rhongomiant knew, Canopus was at his side, helping him off the floor. He sighed softly. Served him right for trying to sneak away.

"Are you hurt, Rhongo-san?"

"I don't think so." He answered, bending to grab his things scattered across the floor.

"Let me get those for you!" Canopus said, leaping into action.

Rhongomiant couldn't stop his small smile from forming. The Divina seemed so eager to please. He couldn't help but wonder if Canopus was like this with everyone, or just him…

"Here you go, Rhongo-san. I think that's everything. Do you want me to help you to your room?"

"No, I can make it on my own."

"Of course you can." Canopus replied, his gaze dropping to the ground beneath his feet. "Silly of me to ask such a thing. You have a good day, Rhongo-san. Sorry if I bothered you too much."

The Divina bowed then turned to walk away, but not before Rhongomiant caught a glimpse of the tears in his eyes.

"Canopus, wait!"

Rhongomiant wasn't sure why he stopped the Divina. In truth, he'd said the words without thinking.

"Y-yes, Rhongo-san?"

Hearing the utter desolation in Canopus' voice, Rhongomiant couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"You know, we really ought to stop meeting like this. The bathroom isn't the best place to hold a conversation, don't you agree?"

"Umm, I suppose not." Canopus replied uncertainly.

"Would you like to join me for a late lunch then? I suddenly feel the need for some company."

Rhongomiant had to stop himself from laughing as Canopus' jaw literally dropped. The Divina stuttered over his response, but Rhongomiant managed to make out a "yes."

"Then it's settled." Rhongomiant replied. "1:30 pm work for you?"

"Y-yes." Canopus replied.

"Great, I'll meet you then. Perhaps Lunchie will save us something good. "

Rhongomiant whisked out of the bathroom, wondering if he'd made a mistake. He was using Canopus much the same way Barbatos had used him… Brushing off his reservations, Rhongomiant decided he wouldn't think too much about it. He needed a distraction and Canopus would have to do.

**CHAPTER 6**

Canopus brushed a strand of damp hair from his face, trying to figure out what just happened. To say he was confused would be the understatement of the century. He'd spent 3 days crying himself senseless; distraught at how he'd ruined his chances with the only person in the world he'd ever loved. Now all the sudden they were going to have lunch together…

_WHAT THE HELL?! _

_What did he mean by "lunch?" Was that code for something he didn't understand or was it really just lunch?_

_And if it was just lunch, then what on earth were they going to talk about?! How much Rhongomiant hated him?!_

_Then there was the part about, "suddenly feeling like company." Why on God's green earth would Rhongomiant want his company?! Especially after the whole "almost rape" incident?!_

All sorts of questions were swirling in his head, and Canopus was getting frightfully close to hyperventilating.

"Ok, Canopus." He said out loud. "Take it easy. It's just lunch."

He kept repeating those words all the way back to his room, but for some reason Canopus couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this "lunch" than he realized.

**CHAPTER 7**

When it was finally time to meet Rhongomiant, Canopus had managed to get over his initial shock. After all, it was an invitation to lunch, not a proposal of marriage. And, now that his emotions were firmly in check, he was ready to deliver the most heart-felt apology Rhongomiant had ever seen! If that didn't work, then he'd simply get on his hands and knees and beg the Anima for forgiveness… _Hey, no shame in love, right?_

Canopus made his way to the main dining room. When he didn't see Rhongomiant, he decided to check the kitchen before heading up to the Anima's room. Poking his head in the doorway, he saw Lunchie and Dinnie talking next to a sink full of freshly peeled potatoes. Lunchie was yelling at her pink-haired counterpart and gesturing wildly with the metal potato-peeler in her hand.

"Why can't you just use the leftover potatoes for dinner?! We need to get rid of them before they go bad! If we don't, this will be the second time we've wasted food in 2 months! Do you want Brekkie to flip her shit again?!"

"No, but potatoes aren't on my menu for tonight." Dinnie replied, her tone light and unconcerned. She had a dreamy kind of way about her, like she lived in a world full of unicorns and rainbows where nothing bad ever happened. Many of the daemons thought she was a bit "quick to the slow," but despite her lack of general awareness, she was an amazing cook.

"So we're just going to waste all these potatoes?!" Lunchie shouted angrily.

"There's no need to yell, Lunchie. I'm right here. And yes, I suppose we are going to waste them, because I'm not feeding Master Fera something as heavy as potatoes so late into the evening. If that's a problem, then you should have thought about that before you peeled them all."

"Why you…!" Lunchie paused, her grip on the potato-peeler so tight, Canopus could see the whites of her knuckles. "For the love of all that is holy, Dinnie, just use the damn potatoes!"

Dinnie stared at Lunchie, her expression thoughtful as if she was reconsidering the request. For a moment, Canopus thought she would give into Lunchie's demand, but then she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Sorry," Dinnie replied, "but I can't help you. Why don't you make a nice potato salad and save it for lunch tomorrow?" She patted Lunchie on the shoulder and walked away.

Lunchie turned bright red, her rage practically radiating from her body. She spun around, the potato-peeler raised like she was going to slit Dinnie's throat. Canopus took that moment to step in.

"Hello ladies!" He said cheerfully.

Lunchie quickly hid the peeler behind her back. "Heya, Canopus." She replied through gritted teeth; a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Canopus!" Dinnie said brightly, completely oblivious to the immediate danger she was in. "How are you this lovely afternoon?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. How are you two ladies doing?"

Canopus gave Lunchie an, _"I know exactly what you're about to do!"_ look, followed by a, _"Put the potato-peeler down!"_ glare. Lunchie glared right back at Canopus, but slowly placed the peeler onto the counter.

"I'm doing wonderful!" Dinnie replied dreamily, slicing away at several carrots she'd just finish cleaning. "I'm making Master Fera's favorite dish tonight, and I can't wait to see his face when I bring him his dinner tray!"

Lunchie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, I was doing fine until _someone_ decided she couldn't help her fellow Maiden out and cook these God damn potatoes!"

Dinnie opened her mouth to respond, but Canopus cut her off. "I hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to know if either of you have seen Rhongo-san?"

"Yep, just a few minutes ago." Dinnie replied. "I helped Lunchie take a few trays of food up to his room." Dinnie went back to her dinner preparations, once again oblivious to the death glare Lunchie was giving her.

"He told me to tell you he was in his room." Lunchie added, her hand inching towards the potato-peeler once more. "You should go there now."

"Thank you for passing the message." He replied, walking towards Lunchie and snatching the peeler from her hand. She gave him an angry pout, but said nothing.

_Behave!_ He mouthed. Lunchie rolled her eyes. _Fine!_ She mouthed back. Glancing at the potatoes once more, she huffed angrily then stormed out of the kitchen.

When Canopus was satisfied Dinnie was safe from Lunchie's wrath, he made his way up to Rhongomiant's room. He'd managed to hide his shock when Lunchie gave him the Anima's instruction, but he couldn't seem to stop his heart from trying to beat out of his chest. _Lunch! In Rhongomiant's room! Alone!_ Once again Canopus had the uneasy feeling he was walking into dangerous territory. Gathering his wits, he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" He heard Rhongomiant call out.

Canopus turned the knob, pushing the door open slowly. Rhongomiant was standing by the bay window directly across the room. He wore a rich cobalt-colored yukata that made his eyes sparkle like sapphires and his tan skin seem to glow. Canopus swallowed nervously.

_Damn him for being so handsome..._

"I'm glad you made it." Rhongomiant said, greeting him with a warm smile. "I realized too late that I never told you where to meet me. I figured you would head down to the dining room first, so I asked Lunchie to tell you where I was. I hope you don't mind if we dine in here."

Canopus swallowed again, shaking his head. "N-no, this is fine. You look great, by the way. That yukata suits you very well. You should wear them more often."

"Thank you." Rhongomiant replied, tugging at the sleeve. "It was a gift from Emperor Sutoku. He and I have been friends for quite some time. I had my doubts about wearing one at first, but they're so comfortable, it's hard not to like them."

"I know what you mean. I have a few myself. If I'd have known, I would have worn one of mine as well."

"Perhaps next time?" Rhongomiant suggested.

_Next time… There's going to be a next time?! _

"O-of course." Canopus agreed. "Next time."

"Good! Now then, shall we start? I set up lunch by the window, so we can enjoy the view while we eat."

"That sounds wonderful."

Rhongomiant gestured for Canopus to have a seat. "Would you like a glass of wine? I have both reds and whites."

"Oh, no thank you." Canopus replied. "I don't drink."

Rhongomiant looked amused and a little bit shocked. "Never?"

"Well, not never." Canopus replied shyly. "There was this one time in Spain. But after that, Ypsilon made me swear never to drink alcohol again." Canopus laughed remembering the fateful day. "Sirius calls it the, 'Running of the Drunk Bull Incident.'"

"The what?" Rhongomiant asked curiously. "I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me about this so-called 'incident.' It's sounds highly entertaining."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, but it was certainly more fun than either one is willing to admit."

"Tell me." Rhongomiant demanded playfully.

"If you insist." Canopus replied in mock surrender. "It was about 2 years ago; before me, Ypsilon and Sirius all had masters. We were doing a tour of Europe and visiting a few friends in Spain. It was tradition for our Spanish comrades to visit the city of Pamplona and watch the humans do something called the running of the bulls. Since the three of us were in town, we decided to join them."

"Bulls?" Rhongomiant asked. "That sounds dangerous."

"Yes, but it was also very exciting! Basically, all the humans gather in the streets, then run as wild bulls chase them!" Canopus hesitated a moment, realizing how stupid the idea of being voluntarily chased by bulls must seem. "Well, it's a lot more fun than it sounds." He assured Rhongomiant. "Anyways, it's customary for them, my friends I mean, to partake in some of the drinking activities before and after the event. At the time, I'd never had a sip of alcohol in my life, but I thought it would be rude if I didn't at least take a few sips. Next thing I know, I'm drunk and naked, racing down the streets like a madman, trying to get away from this 2000 pound bull!"

Rhongomiant laughed heartily. "I think I might try this, 'running of the bulls.' It actually sounds like a lot of fun."

"You should!" Canopus replied. "But before you decide, let me tell you what happened next!"

That was all it took. One conversation about a bull, and they were suddenly moving from topic to topic; their conversation flowing with natural ease. It was like a dream come true for Canopus, so when Rhongomiant offered him a glass of wine for the second time, he didn't want to ruin the moment by saying no…

**CHAPTER 8 **

Rhongomiant couldn't believe he was actually enjoying himself. In fact, he was even beginning to like Canopus. He was easy to talk to, and Rhongomiant felt comfortable in his presence. He was even delighted to find out that they shared a few common interests. In truth, Rhongomiant was so caught up in the conversation, that he almost forgot why he'd invited the Divina to his room in the first place. _Almost…_

"Rhongomiant, are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Canopus, I was distracted for a moment. I think I'm going to pour myself another glass of wine before we continue. Are you sure you don't want one?"

"I suppose one glass won't hurt."

Rhongomiant smile triumphantly. "I have one I think you'll like."

As suspected, Canopus enjoyed the wine Rhongomiant had chosen. So much so that he'd even asked for another glass. Things were going just as Rhongomiant had hoped, and soon it would be time to make his move.

It wasn't long before the flush from Canopus' slight intoxication filled his cheeks. That was the moment Rhongomiant knew the Divina was ready. The innocent were always easier to manipulate when their senses were a bit dulled. And knowing that the young, inexperienced daemon had no idea what was about to happen, made Rhongomiant want to devour him even more.

Canopus was mid-story when Rhongomiant plucked the wine glass from his hand and placed it on the table. The Divina was caught off guard for a moment, but Rhongomiant didn't give him a chance to question what was about to happen.

"Canopus, can I asked you a question?"

"Of course, Rhongo-san?"

"Would you like to kiss me?"

"I-I… uh… don't think that would be appropriate." He finished in a rush.

Rhongomiant could tell Canopus was confused, but he could also see the excitement building in the Divina's hazel-green eyes. He loosened the sash holding his yukata closed; the simple gesture making Canopus shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hmm, not appropriate?" Rhongomiant replied thoughtfully. "What if I told you I wanted you to kiss me? Would that change anything?"

"I-I suppose."

"Then I want you to kiss me, Canopus."

Keeping his eyes locked on the Divina, Rhongomiant stood to his feet, untying the obi and letting it drop to the floor. He stepped towards Canopus, letting his garment fall open as he approached his chair.

Rhongomiant pulled the fabric back, so he could straddle Canopus' lap. It gave the Divina a perfect view of his naked body, and by the way his eyes devoured every inch of his exposed skinned, Rhongomiant could tell Canopus liked what he saw.

He leaned forward, whispering in the Divina's ear. "Did you hear me?" He asked, gently nipping Canopus' earlobe with his teeth. "I said I want you to kiss me."

Canopus placed the softest, sweetest kiss on Rhongomiant's neck; his lips lingering a moment against his skin.

"Is that it?" He asked Canopus, his tone amused.

"Y-yes. I-I mean, no!"

"So which is it? Yes or no?"

Canopus shook his head, averting his eyes. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" He replied, grabbing the Divina's chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. "I believe your dick would disagree."

Canopus looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Rhongomiant suddenly felt guilty for teasing him.

"If you're worried that I'll push you away again, you needn't be. I want this. I want you."

"It's not that." Canopus said quickly. "It's just… I-I don't know what to do. I hurt you last time, and I'm afraid I might do it again."

There was real fear in Canopus' voice, and Rhongomiant couldn't believe he didn't realize the Divina's concerns sooner. No wonder the poor thing was trying to hold back. He wouldn't even touch Rhongomiant. Instead he clutched the bottom of his chair; his muscle tight with restraint.

"You won't hurt me. I promise."

"But how can you be sure?!"

Rather than answer, Rhongomiant pressed their lips together. He was gentle at first, allowing Canopus time to adjust to the pressure and speed of the kiss. Slowly he opened to Rhongomiant, and when they finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

"Do I look hurt to you?" Rhongomiant asked.

"N-no, but…"

Rhongomiant pressed his finger to Canopus' lips. "Hush. Now is not the time for talking." He placed a kiss on Canopus' left cheek. "Now is the time for kissing." He took one of Canopus' hands, kissing the Divina's palm before putting it to his cheek. "Now is the time for touching." Rhongomiant gently guided Canopus's hand all the way down until his fingertips brushed the tip of his erection. "You do want to touch me, right?"

Canopus nodded, words seeming to escape him.

"Good." Rhongomiant replied, unzipping Canopus' pants and easing his hard cock from its confines. "Because I want to touch you, too."

Canopus slipped his hand behind Rhongomiant's neck, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. His hot tongue forced its way into Rhongomiant's mouth as his other hand pulled back his yukata. He ran his hand across Rhongomiant's chest, his fingertips lingering a moment over his puckered nipples. Though his caresses were a bit clumsy and unpracticed, there was no hesitation as his hand made its way to Rhongomiant's waiting erection.

They went on like that for several minutes; feeding off of each other's desires. Over and over, Canopus whispered Rhongomiant's name; his worship and adoration growing with every touch and kiss. Soon the Divina's breathing became labored and ragged; his moans becoming more and more fervent.

Canopus groaned, pressing his forehead to Rhongomiant's shoulder. "It feels… so good…"

Canopus said the words through clenched teeth; his control clearly starting to waver. The Divina was close to his release, but Rhongomiant wasn't quite there yet. He needed something more...

Rhongomiant wet two of his fingers, then reached behind his back. It took a minute for Canopus to realize what he was doing, but when he finally did, the Divina was eager to help. Mimicking Rhongomiant's actions, he wet his long slender fingers with his mouth. Moving Rhongomiant's hand out of the way, Canopus gently slid his fingers into Rhongomiant's warm depths."

"Does that hurt?" Canopus asked, his voice laced with fear.

Rhongomiant shook his head, unable to respond. With Canopus probing his depths and stroking his dick at the same time, he was finding it difficult to focus on anything else.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "You look like you're in pain." Canopus started to pull his fingers out, but Rhongomiant cried out in protest.

"I'm not… in pain." Rhongomiant bit out. "You just need… to find… the right… spot…"

"The right spot." Canopus repeated the words twice more as his fingers continued to search.

"Deeper." Rhongomiant whispered in Canopus' ear.

The deeper Canopus went, the faster Rhongomiant stroked the Divina's throbbing cock. After all, Rhongomiant didn't want to be selfish in his pleasure. But it was only a matter of time before Canopus reached his climax, and Rhongomiant didn't want to be left behind.

"Hurry." Rhongomiant panted.

"Here?" Canopus asked roughly, his voice strained as if he was trying to hold onto his last shred of control.

Rhongomiant shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Deeper. You have to go…" He gasped sharply, his nails digging into the flesh of Canopus's left shoulder.

"There." The Divina said in a hushed voice.

It was more of a statement than a question, almost as if Canopus was committing the specific location to memory.

"Faster." Rhongomiant commanded. "Harder."

Canopus responded to every order perfectly. It was as if he was completely in sync with the needs of Rhongomiant's body.

"I can't…" Rhongomiant said, burying his face into Canopus' neck. "I'm going… cum…"

"Me… too…"

It would have been nice to cum together, but Rhongomiant couldn't focus on anything but his own pleasure; letting it carry him to the height of his orgasm. When release finally came, it was so explosive, so mind-blowing, so earth-shattering; he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Barbatos!"

As the waves of his orgasm crashed against him, Rhongomiant held his breath, clutching Canopus tightly against him. As he floated down from his sexual high, he feathered kisses all across Canopus' neck and shoulder.

"You didn't cum." Rhongomiant said, running his hands up the Divina's chest. "Shall we move to the bed and see if I can fix that?"

Rhongomiant leaned in for a kiss, but Canopus pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Canopus said nothing. He just stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Canopus, are you okay?"

Again Canopus said nothing, his eyes becoming more and more vacant by the second.

"Oi, Canopus!" Rhongomiant said, shaking the Divina roughly.

This time Canopus responded, turning his dead eyes towards Rhongomiant. "You said his name."

"What?"

"Barbatos." Canopus repeated. "You said his name."

"No, I…" Rhongomiant froze, his hand slowly moving to cup his mouth. "Did I?"

Canopus remained silent; staring at Rhongomiant with his hollow expression.

"Canopus, I'm so…"

"Can you please get off of me?' Canopus asked, letting go of Rhongomiant completely.

"Canopus, please! I didn't mean to…"

"Get. Off."

The tone of his voice sent an ice cold shiver down Rhongomiant's spine, but it was Canopus' vacant expression that truly frightened him. The moment Rhongomiant got up; Canopus grabbed one of the napkins from the table and began to clean himself off.

"Please, Canopus, give me a chance to explain."

"There is nothing to explain." Canopus replied, straightening his clothes.

"But you don't understand! This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I never meant to… I mean, I only wanted to…" Rhongomiant sighed. "I should never have done this."

Canopus stiffened. There was a flash of rage in his eyes, but it was gone in the next second. Rhongomiant expected him to yell, maybe even hit him. But to the Divina's credit, he did neither. In fact, he was so eerily calm; Rhongomiant almost wished the Divina would hit him…

"You know what?" Canopus said, his tone a mixture of muted bitterness and amusement. "For a moment I actually thought you liked me." He gestured to the room. "What was the point of all this? Were you trying to humiliate me as payback for what I did to you?"

"No!" Rhongomiant replied quickly.

"Then what is it? Please tell me there's a reason why you would do something so cruel."

Rhongomiant struggled to explain, but in the end, he gave Canopus an edited version of the truth.

"I needed someone to hold me. I needed to feel wanted again. And since it was obvious there was some kind of sexual connection between us, I thought maybe I could…"

"Use me." Canopus finished.

"No, I would never…"

Rhongomiant stopped, unable to say the lie aloud. He did use Canopus. Planned to from the beginning. But what seemed like a good idea just a few hours ago was proving to be one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made.

"You can't even deny it, can you?" Canopus asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry. Truly I am."

"Don't be." Canopus replied with a sad smile. "Consider us even." He bowed formally. "Good bye, Rhongo-san. And thank you for lunch." He left without another word, closing the door softly behind him.

**CHAPTER 9 **

There is a moment of absolute clarity in every person's life; human and daemon alike. It's the moment when you realize what you cannot live without. It's different for everyone. Some say it happened when they got married or had a child. Others don't have it until they are moments from their death. But regardless of the time or place, everyone experiences this one crucial and defining moment.

Canopus was no different. The exact moment he'd left Rhongomiant's room, it hit him. The daemon on the other side of that door was the one thing Canopus could not live without. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't help. In fact, it only made things that much more difficult. You see, once you figure out what you cannot live without, something inside you changes. You might not able to put your finger on exactly what it is, but you know that you will never be the same.

It wasn't a hard decision. Not for Canopus. And not when the alternative was so painfully impossible. He could not stay. Not at the risk of seeing his beloved every day, and knowing he would never be able to have him. Perhaps time and distance would mend his heart, but it did not change the fact that it was time for Canopus to leave.

He made his way to his master's office. He would make the appropriate arrangements, then take his leave. Ypsilon and Sirius would be angry at him for not saying good bye, but he knew he would see the women again; they would make sure of that.

Canopus knocked on his master's door, waiting for an invitation inside.

"Come in."

Canopus opened the door, stepping into the massive office. "Good day to you, Master."

Master Fera was pouring over a pile of documents at his desk, but he looked up at Canopus over the rims of his black framed glasses.

"Hello, Canopus. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Is this about the whole selling you thing? You should know I had no intentions of actually going through with it. It was merely an incentive to get you up and moving again."

"I know." Canopus replied. "But would you be willing to sell me if asked you too?"

Master Fera leaned back in his chair, removing his glasses and placing them on the desk. "That depends. Are you asking me to sell you?"

"Yes." Canopus said firmly. "In fact, as soon as possible would be nice."

"Sit down, Canopus." Master Fera replied, gesturing for him to take a seat in the chair beside his desk. "I believe you and I have much to discuss."

**CHAPTER 10**

Ypsilon knocked on Canopus' door. It was still early, but she and Sirius had planned a day full of hiking, swimming and boat sailing. It was going to be the perfect day trip and hopefully get Canopus' mind off recent events.

Sirius was currently down in the kitchen packing a basket for lunch later in the day. The plan was to grab a light breakfast and then hike to their selected location. They would get there around 10:00am and have the rest of the day to enjoy themselves.

Ypsilon knocked for the third time, frowning when there was still no answer. She pressed her ear to the door, but there was nothing but silence on the other side.

"Canopus?" She called out, knocking on the door again. "Are you there? I'm coming in."

She turned the knob, easing the door open. She knew better than to burst into his room like she used to when they were children. It only took one time for her to walk in on him naked before she realized they were at an age where knocking was a must.

"Hello?" She walked into the room, giving it a quick once over.

There was no sign of Canopus. Not only that, but the room looked strangely empty. Perhaps it was because it looked so clean. Cleaner than Ypsilon had ever seen it before.

_Why is that?_ She thought.

Then it hit her. The reason it looked so empty was because all the pictures were gone. Not that Canopus had many to begin with, but the one of the three them at Sirius' 10th birthday was missing. Sirius hated the picture because she'd lost her front teeth the day before it was taken. She'd been trying to get Canopus to throw it away for years, but he'd always refused. It was his absolute, most favorite photo in the world.

Ypsilon walked over to the dresser where the picture used to be displayed. She ran her fingers across the top, noting that there was dust everywhere except for the spots where pictures used to sit.

She pressed a hand to her stomach; the tiny flips a warning that something was terribly wrong. Slowly she knelt down, placing her hand on the handle of the drawer in front of her. Her heart was pounding; she could even hear the blood rushing in her ears.

"Please don't let it be true." She whispered.

Ypsilon pulled the drawer open. She could feel the tears coming, so she squeezed her eyes shut to hold them back. As she'd feared, the drawer was empty; all his clothes gone. Ypsilon didn't need to open the others to know they too would be empty. He'd left. Like a thief in the night, he'd left without so much as a good bye.

"How could you?!" She shouted, slamming the drawer shut.

She jumped to her feet, but as she made her way out of the room, something caught her eye. Next to the bed on the night stand was the boat she and Sirius had helped Canopus build. It caught her attention because it seemed out of place in the empty room.

Ypsilon walked to the night stand, picking up the wooden boat. There was a small piece of paper rolled up and shoved between the masts. She pulled it out and placed the boat back down. Unrolling the slip of paper, Ypsilon read the hastily written words.

_Ypsilon,_

_I write this letter to you, because I know you'll be the one to find it. You're probably angry with me, and you have every right to be. Call me a coward. Call me a horrible friend. You're right on both accounts. But I know that if I saw you and Sirius before I left, I would never be able to leave. _

_I can't stay here. I can't stay beside him knowing that I will never have his love in return. I know that you will want to follow, but if you care for me at all, you will stay away. _

_This isn't good bye. We will all see each other again. But until we meet, know that we will always be best friends. Give my love to Sirius._

_Canopus _

Ypsilon rolled the piece of paper back up and slid it into her pocket. She sighed heavily, her anger and frustration now mixed with sadness and understanding. She too loved someone, and just like Canopus, she would have been devastated if that person had not returned her feelings. In fact, she might have run away, too.

"Time to break the news." She groaned, making her way to the kitchen. She had the sneaking suspicion that Sirius was not going to take it very well…

**CHAPTER 11**

"Gone! What do you mean gone?!"

"I've already explained it to you twice, Sirius." Ypsilon replied.

"I don't believe you!" Tears building in her eyes. "Canopus wouldn't just leave like that! Not without telling us where he's going!"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what he did."

Sirius clenched and unclenched her fists, her nostrils flaring. "It's that bastard Rhongomiant's fault! He did this!"

"Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know what happened. And as far as we know, Canopus was the one who hurt Rhongomiant, not the other way around. Besides, I thought you were on the Anima's side?"

Sirius snorted in rage. "I'm always on Canopus' side! Especially now that I know that asshole broke his heart and drove him away!"

"Will you please stop speculating?! We don't know what happened between the time we last saw Canopus and the time he left. It could be any number of things!"

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked, rubbing her temples. "We can't just leave him out there all alone."

"I know, but I feel like going after him would be a betrayal. I mean, he specifically told us to not to follow him."

"Betrayal my ass!" Sirius cried angrily. "He's like a child, Ypsilon. All bright eyed and innocent. Do you have any idea what the world does to people like him?!"

"Oh God." Ypsilon replied, her tone turning from thoughtful to terrified. "It's going to eat him alive."

"Exactly! We have to find him!"

Ypsilon jumped to her feet, rushing straight for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? We haven't even packed yet?"

Ypsilon rolled her eyes. "I know that, but in case you forgot, we have a master now. We can't just go chasing after Canopus without telling him first. And if my suspicions are correct, then there's a good chance Canopus went to see Master Fera before he left, too. Perhaps he can give us an idea of where Canopus is heading."

"You're right!" Sirius exclaimed. "I didn't even think about that. Ok, we'll go get Master Fera's permission then head out."

They both left the room heading straight for their master's chambers.

"By the way." Sirius added. "I need to make a stop before we leave."

"Where?" Ypsilon asked.

"A certain Anima's room." She grumbled. "He and I need to have a little chat."

**CHAPTER 12**

Rhongomiant lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd been up the entire night; sleep refusing to come after yesterday's events. He felt terrible, and ever since the moment Canopus walked out of his room, Rhongomiant had been trying to think of a way to apologize.

True, he and Canopus had gotten off on the wrong foot, but despite it all, Rhongomiant still felt a connection with the Divina. At first it was just physical. Kind of like a cataclysm of lust and desire. But after talking to Canopus and spending actual time getting to know him, Rhongomiant couldn't help but wonder if the connection wasn't far deeper than he'd realized.

"I'm so confused." He groaned, rolling to his stomach and burying his face in the pillow.

Actually, confused didn't even begin to cover it. Rhongomiant was drowning in a sea of emotions; each one trying to drag him under. He was just about to let himself drown when his phone went off. He reached for it blindly, answering it without seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Rhongo, it's Barbatos. You busy?"

Rhongomiant was speechless for about half a second, but he quickly recovered.

"Umm, not really." He replied hesitantly. "What's up?"

"Can you meet me in about an hour? We need to talk and I think this might be the only chance I'll have in a while."

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll just come there. Is that okay?"

"I guess, but do you think that's a good idea?"

Rhongomiant had the sneaking suspicion it was not. If Ikutachi found out…

"It'll be fine." Barbatos said quickly. "I have to go. I'll see you in an hour."

After they hung up the phone, Rhongomiant climbed out of the bed and began straightening up. When he was finished, he undressed and got in the shower. He tried to concentrate, but he felt like his brain was stuck on autopilot as he soaped his skin.

This conversation with Barbatos was a long time coming, but now that it was finally here, Rhongomiant wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say. To be honest, he was having a difficult time thinking of anything but his horrible encounter with Canopus.

He got out of the shower; quickly drying his skin and getting dressed. He had about 20 minutes before Barbatos arrived, so he did what any man in his situation would do. He rummaged out a bottled scotch and poured himself a drink. Wine was usually his poison of choice, but today was definitely a liquor day. What made the whole situation even worse was that it was only 12:30 in the afternoon…

Oh, well." He said to the glass, raising it to his mouth. "It's 5 o'clock somewhere."

He was getting ready to pour his third glass when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Rhongomiant looked down at his watch. Barbatos was early. Not like him at all.

"Hey." He said, pulling open the door and letting the Phantom inside.

"Sorry I'm early." Barbatos said with an apologetic smile. "I said an hour, but time does not seem to be in my favor at the moment."

"What's wrong?" Rhongomiant asked, closing the door behind him.

"Long story." Barbatos replied, running a hand through his hair. "Beginning and ending with my jealous wife."

Rhongomiant couldn't help but laugh. Barbatos looked frustrated and ecstatic at the same time. "Jealous wife" or not, Barbatos was positively glowing with love.

"I was just pouring myself a glass of scotch. Care for one."

"Sounds like heaven." Barbatos said, taking a seat on one of the chairs in Rhongomiant's seating area.

"So," Rhongomiant said, handing Barbatos his glass, "shall we start. I'm guessing you haven't much time."

Barbatos snickered softly. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, if you're here to apologize, you needn't waste the breath. You've done nothing wrong. I knew what I was getting into before it happened."

Barbatos scooted to the edge of his chair, placing his empty glass on the table beside him. "Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that my actions were unforgivable. You are my friend and I used you for my own selfish needs. If I apologized to you every day for the next century, it would never be enough."

"Don't be so dramatic." Rhongomiant said, downing the rest of his scotch in one gulp. "I gave you my forgiveness a long time ago, so let's not dwell on past events. I'm sure there are friendships that have survived worse."

"True, but…"

"No buts." Rhongomiant said, standing to his feet. "I forgive you and that's all there is to it. Now you better get back to Iku-san before he realizes you're gone."

Barbatos stood as well, looking as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I don't deserve you as a friend."

"Yeah, I know." Rhongomiant chuckled. "I am pretty awesome."

"That you are."

Rhongomiant opened the door. "Good bye, Barbatos. Please tell Iku-san I said hello." He paused, realizing that would be a bad idea. "You know what, never mind. That probably wouldn't end well for you."

Barbatos laughed. "No it wouldn't. At least not at the moment. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Rhongo, but right now, I need to make sure Iku knows he is the only one. Give me some time; I'll get him to change his mind about you."

"I understand. He's your most important person. Take care of him. I wish you both the best."

"Thanks. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

Rhongomiant closed the door behind Barbatos, breathing a sigh of relief. That had gone surprisingly well. In fact, throughout the entire conversation, Rhongomiant hadn't felt a single ounce of the anxiety and nervousness he usually felt in the Phantom's presence. Naturally, there was still a twinge of desire and regret, but nothing like the suffocating emotions he usually felt. He thought it strange at first, but then he'd had the most remarkable epiphany.

"Oh my, God." He whispered to the room. "It can't be?"

Emotions are fluid and changing, but love, _real_ love, never fades. In that moment, Rhongomiant realized he didn't love Barbatos. Not truly. Otherwise, he'd be thinking about the Phantom instead of that goofy, clumsy…. oddly sweet Divina.

"Damn it." He cursed.

Rhongomiant grabbed his things to head out in search of Canopus. The Divina was probably in his room. If not, Rhongomiant just needed to find Sirius or Ypsilon. One of them would know where he was.

He yanked his door open, gasping in shock when he found both Ypsilon and Sirius standing outside waiting for him.

"Wow, that's weird." He said, looking from one woman to the other. "I was just thinking about you two. Do either of you know where Canopus is?"

"Why you…!" Sirius shouted.

Rhongomiant didn't even have a chance to respond before her fist connected with his face. He stumbled back, barely catching himself.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You know exactly what it was for you piece of…!"

"Sirius, stop!" Ypsilon yelled, grabbing her arm and snatching her back. "You said you wouldn't hit him!"

"Yeah, well I lied! Now let go of me so I can teach this jerk a lesson!"

Sirius struggled against Ypsilon's hold, but she couldn't get free. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Not until you calm down!" Ypsilon said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rhongomiant shouted.

"You know very well what this is about!" Sirius replied. "You're the reason why Canopus left!"

"Left?!" Rhongomiant exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"

"Ok, let's everybody just calm down." Ypsilon said. "Why don't we go inside and discuss this like adults?"

"Fine," Sirius gritted out, "but don't think I won't break pretty boy here's jaw."

"I'd like to see you try." Rhongomiant replied calmly. "I don't usually hit girls, but for you, I think I could make an exception."

Sirius tried to attack him again, but Ypsilon grabbed her in time.

"You're not helping the situation!" Ypsilon snapped at Rhongomiant. "Now everyone inside!"

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Rhongomiant sat in his chair, Sirius and Ypsilon standing in front of him with their arms crossed. It took everything Rhongomiant had in him to remain calm. His jaw hurt and his head was now throbbing, but he listened to everything the two female daemons had to say.

Apparently Canopus had gone to Master Fera and requested to be sold as soon as possible. The master had vehemently denied this request, and instead temporarily released Canopus from his service. The Divina had packed and left some time in the night, his destination unknown. Not only did they not know where Canopus was, but no one knew when or if he would return.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rhongomiant asked. He was already thinking of what he needed to pack in order to go after Canopus, but it was useless unless the three of them could discern where he'd gone.

"We," Sirius said, "have been forbidden by Master Fera to leave."

"But you," Ypsilon added, "have permission to go after Canopus should you choose to."

Rhongomiant leapt to his feet. "Where do I start looking?" He asked, going straight to his closet to dig out his suitcase.

Both women breathed sighs of relief.

"Anima," Sirius said, "it's a good thing you made the right choice. If you'd have said _no_, I think I might have killed you for real."

Rhongomiant wanted to tell her she would have failed in such an attempt, but then he caught the flash of pure malice in her eyes, and decided against it.

"We have a list of places we think he might go." Ypsilon said, handing him a piece of paper. "They're places where we have friends and that are familiar to him. It's not much, but it's a place to start."

Rhongomiant took the list and briefly looked it over.

"It's in order, too." Sirius added. "From most likely to the least likely. You need to leave as soon as possible. He's got at least a 12 hour head start on you."

"I'll leave immediately." Rhongomiant replied. "But before I go, do you know why Master Fera said I'm the only one who can go after him?"

"I think so," Ypsilon replied, "but it's not for me to say. You need to figure that out for yourself."

Rhongomiant nodded uncertainly, but questioned her no further.

"The list I gave you has both our phone numbers on it as well." Ypsilon continued. "We'll help you as much as we can from here."

"That would be very helpful, thanks."

"No," Ypsilon replied. "Thank you."

"You either bring him back with you, or don't come back at all." Sirius said, her tone harsh and unforgiving.

It was obvious the women care very deeply for the Divina, and Rhongomiant couldn't blame them. In fact, based on the racing of his heart and the unease swirling in his belly, he realized he too cared for Canopus.

"I will find him," Rhongomiant replied confidently, "and I will bring him back. You have my word."

**CHAPTER 13 **

_6 Months Later…_

Rhongomiant enter the seedy bar in Puerto Viejo, Costa Rica. He'd been on Canopus' trail for quite some time, but he'd finally caught a break when Sirius called saying that a friend had spotted him in Costa Rica about a week ago. It had been an exhausting 6 months, but it had been all worth it, because sitting across the bar was Canopus. Or at least Rhongomiant thought it was Canopus. His hair had grown out and he was sporting a beard that made him look like the leader of a Spanish cartel.

Rhongomiant approached with caution. The Divina was having a very animated conversation with a long-haired blonde man. They were sitting entirely too close for Rhongomiant's taste, and the way the blonde kept touching Canopus' hand made him want to break each and every one of his fingers…

Rhongomiant wrapped his scarf around his head, pulling it down over his eyes as he moved to sit at the table just behind them.

"So you're coming tonight, right?" The blonde asked.

"Probably not." Canopus replied. "I think it's about time for me to move on. I've been here too long."

Canopus' voice sent a shiver down Rhongomiant's spine. It had been so long since he'd last heard it, and for some reason it sounded deeper; sexier.

"Well, you should at least come by tonight. We can have a kind of 'going away' party for you."

"That's not necessary." Canopus replied. "Plus, I don't like drawing too much attention to myself."

The blonde snickered. "I'll never understand why you're so secretive. Are you on the run or something?"

"You could say that." Canopus answered.

The blonde sighed. "Well, can you at least stop in and say good bye to me?"

There was an unspoken invitation in the man's voice. A promise of something more should Canopus accept. Rhongomiant gritted his teeth.

_Relax. _He told himself._ Canopus isn't the type to do that. He probably doesn't even know what the guy is insinuating._

Canopus gave throaty chuckle. The kind that meant he knew exactly what the blonde was talking about.

"I suppose I could swing by before I leave. If you really want me to."

"I should think that was obvious." The blonde replied sweetly.

Rhongomiant couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Jumping to his feet, he ripped the scarf off his head, slamming his hand on the table.

"You fucking jerk!"

Canopus blinked in confusion, his mouth open and moving, but nothing coming out.

"Who is this, Canopus?!" The blonde asked, his eyes narrowing.

"If you value your life," Rhongomiant said, his voice barely above a whisper, "then I suggest you leave now."

"Canopus?"

"Now!" Rhongomiant shouted slamming his knife into the wooden table, just inches away from the blonde man's delicate fingers.

The man let out a frightened yelp, practically running for the door.

"R-Rhongo-san, w-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! Looking for you!" Rhongomiant ripped the knife out of the table, pointing it at Canopus. "I've been trying to find you for months; worried sick you might be hurt, or worse, DEAD! And I find you here, getting ready to fuck one of the locals!"

"I wasn't…"

"SHUT UP!"

Canopus clamped his mouth shut.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd gut you like a fish! Now get up!"

"W-where are we going?"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Rhongomiant shouted, waving the knife threateningly. "Take me to wherever it is you're staying. And so help me God, if it's with that man, I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat!"

Canopus' eyes went wide, but he said nothing as he led Rhongomiant out of the bar. Luckily for the Divina, they ended up at a hole in the wall hotel, the blonde nowhere in sight. Canopus' hand shook as he tried to open the door. After about 30 seconds, Rhongomiant pushed him out of the way.

"Move! I'll do it!"

The hotel room was surprising clean despite its outside appearance, but when Rhongomiant stepped inside, Canopus did not. The Divina was staring at him warily through the doorway, like he was judging whether or not he should enter the room, or run like hell.

"Will you get in here already?! And close the door behind you!"

Canopus jumped, doing as he was told. He shut the door, pressing his back to the weathered wood. There was fear in his eyes, but there was also something else. Something Rhongomiant couldn't quite put his finger on…

"Sit down." He commanded the Divina, pointing to the only chair in the room.

Canopus nodded, inching over to the seat.

"Will you stop acting like a bloody scardy cat and sit down!"

Canopus dropped into the chair, is eyes flickering from Rhongomiant to the floor.

"Please tell me you have a razor and shaving cream."

The Divina nodded. "I-in the bathroom."

Rhongomiant removed his shoulder bag and scarf, dropping them on the bed. It didn't take long to locate everything he needed.

"Sit back in the chair." He told Canopus. He pulled over a small table, carefully arranging the razor, shaving cream, wash cloth, and bowl full of warm water on top of it.

The Divina eyed the razor, his eyes darting back and forth from Rhongomiant to the sharp blade.

"Oh, please! If I wanted to kill you, Canopus, you'd be dead already! Now sit back in the bloody chair."

Once again, he did as he was told, cautiously leaning back in his seat. Rhongomiant straddled Canopus' waist, setting about removing the god-awful beard from his face. He could feel Canopus shaking between his legs, and if he hadn't been so mad, he might have felt bad for the Divina.

"Funny," Rhongomiant began. "The last time I was sitting in your lap, your dick was poking me in the leg. Strange how that's not the case now. Tell me, does it have anything to do with that boy at the bar? Do you suddenly love _him_ now?"

"NO! God no! He's just… he's just…"

"Just?"

"You know what? I'd rather not have this conversation with that blade to my neck. And for the record, _that's_ the reason why I can't get it up."

"So you don't love him?"

"No."

"Have you two kissed?"

"Uh… Well, once or twice."

"Mhmm, and have you two had sex?"

Canopus' eyes dropped to the blade in Rhongomiant's hand.

"Don't lie to me, Divina." Rhongomiant continued. "I can tell when you're lying."

"No." Canopus replied.

Rhongomiant searched his eyes, looking for some sign that he was lying. When he found nothing, he continued shaving Canopus' beard.

"Were you planning to?" Rhongomiant asked quietly.

Canopus said nothing, and Rhongomiant had the feeling that if he stopped and searched the Divina's eyes once more, he would know the answer to that question. He kept shaving…

"Have there been others?" Rhongomiant asked, his voice catching on the last part of the question.

Canopus grabbed Rhongomiant's hand, pulling the blade away from his face.

"Why are you here, Rhongo-san?"

"I'm trying to shave off this beard of yours." Rhongomiant replied, trying to snatch his hand away. Canopus held it even tighter.

"You know what I mean." He chastised. "Why did you come here?"

"Because if I didn't, your friend Sirius was going to stick a knife in my heart."

Canopus frowned. "That does sounds like something she'd do." He mumbled. "Is that the only reason?"

"Of course! I value my life, thank you very much."

This time Rhongomiant succeeded in freeing his hand, continuing to shave Canopus' beard. He needed to keep his hands busy, otherwise, he might straggle the daemon.

"You never answered my question, Canopus." He continued. "Were there others?"

"Yes."

"And, just to be clear," Rhongomiant replied. "You had sex with these people?"

"Yes."

Rhongomiant's hand slipped as he shaved off the last of Canopus' beard. The Divina winced in pain.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to do that!"

He grabbed the cloth and held it against Canopus' face.

"It's fine." Canopus replied. "I'll take care of it."

Rhongomiant nodded, climbing off his lap. He watched as Canopus went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The moment he entered, Rhongomiant slapped his forehead. _Oh God, what am I doing! _

Rhongomiant ran both his hands through his hair, desperately trying to get his raging emotions under control. This was not how their first encounter was supposed to go! Canopus was supposed to be thrilled that he'd come to save him; run into his arms and cry tears of happiness. Then, after a few days of endless love-making, they'd return home and live happily ever-after.

But this… this was entirely unexpected! The man he'd found was not the light-hearted, carefree Canopus he remembered. The last shred of the Divina's innocence was gone, and the man that was left was a stranger to him.

_And he's not a virgin anymore!_ Rhongomiant screamed in his head. _That should have been mine to claim!_

Rhongomiant was a cauldron of boiling emotions, ready to spill over at any moment. He needed to keep calm, he couldn't let Canopus see how frazzled he was.

The door creaked opened, and Canopus stepped out. He was beard-free, a small red mark on his chin from where Rhongomiant had cut him. His unkempt hair fell over his eyes, giving his hazel-green gaze are dark, almost sinister look. Rhongomiant shifted uneasily on his feet, suddenly unable to think of anything to say.

Canopus took a few steps forward, but maintained his distance. "Why are you _really_ here, Rhongo-san?"

The sound of his voice was enough to make his toes curl. _Had he always sounded that sexy or was it because he hadn't heard his voice in so long?!_

"I told you," Rhongomiant replied. "Your friends sent me."

Canopus sighed. "If that's the only reason, then you can go back and tell them I will not be returning."

"But…"

Canopus' eyes locked with his. There was a warning in the Divina's eyes. One that made Rhongomiant forget whatever lie was about to come out of his mouth.

"I'm not leaving." Rhongomiant said instead. "I've been chasing you for 6 months. If you think I'm going to leave here without, then you've lost your mind."

Canopus' eyes narrowed. "6 months? That's as long as I've been gone."

Rhongomiant shifted on his feet again. "Yeah, well, we didn't want to risk letting your trail get cold, so I left as soon as I could."

"I'm going to ask you this again, Rhongomiant. And I hope you tell me the truth this time. Why are you here?"

"Because I…" Rhongomiant clenched his teeth together, too embarrassed to actually say the words. "God, Canopus, isn't it obvious?!"

"So you meant what you said back at the bar? About loving me?"

"I never said that." Rhongomiant said quickly. He paused then, trying to remember. "Wait, did I?"

Canopus rolled his eyes. "You really need to think about what you say before you say it. I'm being to think you might have a problem."

Rhongomiant huffed angrily. "Well, if I already said it, then why do you need to hear it again?!"

"You know why." Canopus replied, his eyes darkening. "I want you to say it. Knowingly and of your own free will."

"Fine! I… I l-lo…"

"Jesus Christ, Rhongo-san! Is it that fucking hard for you to say?!"

The anger in his voice; the curse word from his lips; this was definitely not the Canopus he remembered. He was losing the Divina, and he knew it. Though they were in the same room; only feet apart, the more Rhongomiant hesitated, the further the distance between them grew.

_Tell the truth!_ He commanded himself.

"I don't know how I feel about you." Rhongomiant blurted out. "I-I don't know if what I feel for you is truly love. All I know is that it's different than what I felt for Barbatos. With him, it felt like an obsession. And knowing I couldn't have him only made me want him more. I was always so nervous around him; uncomfortable and afraid. Like I couldn't be myself with him."

Rhongomiant stepped forward, trying to close the distance between them.

"Then I met you." He continued. "From the moment we collided, I felt drawn to you; albeit sexually at first. But then we had lunch together and for the first time, in a long time, I felt at ease. I felt like I could be me." He sighed, struggling to put his feelings into words.

"I can't explain it, Canopus, but everything about you feels right to me. Your face, your touch, your voice. It wasn't until you left that I realized how much I need them in my life. God, just being with you here now, seeing you after so long… I swear, it feels my heart is about to explode with happiness. If this is what it means to love someone, then yes, Canopus, I love you."

**CHAPTER 14**

Canopus closed his eyes, the sound of Rhongomiant's words, putting his heart, mind and soul at ease. It was amazing how three simple words were enough to erase every tear shed; every moment of sadness and pain. Rhongomiant loved him and that was all that matter.

"Canopus?"

He opened his eyes, staring straight into that bright blue gaze he loved so much. There he saw uncertainty and fear, but outshining them both was love. True and unconditional.

"Please." Rhongomiant continued, his voice taking on a pleading sound. "Say something. Anything."

Canopus moved forward, taking the Anima in his arms. There was a flash of fear in Rhongomiant's eyes, but his frightened gasp quickly turned into a sigh of pleasure when their lips finally met.

Canopus broke their kiss, staring down at the breathless Anima in his arms. "Now is not the time for words." He whispered, kissing Rhongomiant on his cheek. "Now is the time for kissing."

Their lips met again, and despite the Anima's desperate attempts, Canopus broke it once more. He lifted Rhongomiant in his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him down as if he might shatter at any moment.

"Now is the time for touching." He continued, slowly removing Rhongomiant's pants.

The Anima's face flushed with embarrassment. "W-wait." He said weakly. "I-I should sh-shower first."

"After." Canopus whispered, pulling Rhongomiant's shirt off.

"B-but I'm dirty."

"And I'm about to make you even dirtier." Canopus replied, joining their lips once more.

He didn't give Rhongomiant the chance to argue again. Canopus had learned a thing or two these past 6 months, and he was anxious to try them on his beloved. Even after being away for so long, it took under 10 seconds for him to find Rhongomiant's spot. Canopus watched as the last bit of the Anima's shyness melted away. And just when Rhongomiant was wet and dripping; right on the cusp of his orgasm, Canopus slid his fingers out.

Rhongomiant's eyes flew open, his face contorted in a look of anger and lust. "Why," he panted, "did you stop!"

Canopus, placed a kiss on Rhongomiant's forehead. "You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?"

Rhongomiant's eyes widened, but Canopus could feel his body shaking with anticipation. Canopus hovered over the Anima, his eyes fixed on his lover's beautiful face. He was rock hard, his cock throbbing painfully. He wanted to dive into Rhongomiant's depths, but he refused to let this long awaited moment end too quickly. He would draw out their pleasure until they both couldn't take it anymore.

Slowly Canopus slid inside Rhongomiant, exhaling as the Anima's hot wetness wrapped tightly around his shaft. Canopus pushed forwards, burying himself until he could go no deeper. Rhongomiant clung to him, his breaths coming out in short, uneven bursts.

Canopus leaned down, placing a kiss on his lover's temple. "Does it hurt?" He asked, whispering in Rhongomiant's ear.

"N-no."

"I'm going to move then." Canopus said, sliding a hand under Rhongomiant's so he could angle his hips upwards.

If he wanted to hit the Anima's spot, then he needed to be in the right position. Keeping his strokes slow and steady, Canopus set about bringing his lover once again to the point of orgasm. And just when Rhongomiant was about to burst, he pulled out of him.

Rhongomiant cried out in frustration, but Canopus refused to give him the release he so desperately wanted. Even though it was a struggle to control his own orgasm, Canopus was enjoying the slow torture he was putting Rhongomiant through. It was his way of making the Anima pay for all the pain he'd caused him.

Canopus flipped Rhongomiant onto his stomach, teasing the Anima's hole before plunging into him once more. It was hard to be gentle in this position. Especially with Rhongomiant's desperate pleas for him to fuck him harder.

For the third time, Rhongomiant reached the edge of his climax, and as much as Canopus wanted to stop and start all over again, he knew it would be impossible. Rhongomiant had taken control, slamming his ass back every time Canopus thrust forward. Rhongomiant was trying to milk his seed; drain him completely dry. And damned if it wasn't working!

This time when Rhongomiant pushed back, Canopus held the Anima's hips against him, crying out as he released his seed deep inside Rhongomiant. The Anima arched his back, his orgasm following on the heels of Canopus'.

When they were finally finished, Rhongomiant could no longer hold himself up, so as carefully as he could, Canopus slid out of the Anima, gently laying him on his side.

"I'll get something to clean you up." Canopus said, placing a soft kiss on his lover's hip.

"No." Rhongomiant replied, reaching out for Canopus. "Hold me for a bit. I suddenly feel like this is a dream and if you leave, I'm going to wake up."

"You needn't worry, my love. This is no dream. From this moment on, I will never be far from your side."

Rhongomiant nodded, letting Canopus set about getting them both cleaned up.

"Do you want to take a shower now?" Canopus asked, sliding behind Rhongomiant on the bed.

"No," the Anima replied sleepily. "Not yet, my back is killing me at the moment."

Canopus chuckled softly. "That's partly your fault you know."

"Yes, but I had to do something to make you cum. It was the only way I'd get a chance to cum, too."

"I'm sorry about that." Canopus replied, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "But the sight of you in such exquisite pain was more enticing than I'd imagined."

"I could tell you were enjoying yourself." Rhongomiant replied. "Did your lovers teach you those moves?"

Canopus could hear the hurt in Rhongomiant's voice. He hugged the Anima tighter, making it impossible for him to escape. "Don't worry about such things." He whispered. "My life started the moment you said you loved me. Nothing before that matters anymore."

"But…"

"No buts." Canopus replied, using the same tone Rhongomiant used on him so many times before. "Now rest a bit. Once you're ready, I'll help you shower."

Rhongomiant nodded, settling against Canopus' chest. He said nothing for so long that Canopus thought he'd fallen asleep, but then the Anima rolled over in his arms, putting them nose to nose.

"You know what I just realized?" Rhongomiant said, his lips forming the sexiest pout Canopus had ever seen. "You never said I love you back."

Canopus thought about it for I moment. "You know what, I think you're right."

Rhongomiant stared at Canopus, waiting for him to say it. "Well?!" He asked impatiently.

"Well, what?"

"You're teasing me aren't you?!"

"No, never." Canopus replied innocently, unable to hide his smile.

Rhongomiant sucked his teeth angrily. "Fine, don't say it!" He said, trying to get up from the bed.

Canopus grabbed him, pulling him back down. "I love you." He said, forcing Rhongomiant to look him in the eyes. "I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever. If you need to hear the words, I'll say them to you every minute of every day for the rest of our lives."

"Well, maybe not every minute." Rhongomiant replied sheepishly.

Canopus couldn't help but laugh. He was happy, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. Perhaps Rhongomiant was right, maybe this was a dream. If so, he hoped he'd never wake up.

**~END**


End file.
